US Published Patent Application 2010/0310733 describes one version of pressurized oven for generating an above ambient pressure environment within the cavity of an oven for providing high speed cooking of foodstuffs. The oven in that application included a unique door that was designed to maintain the pressure while permitting opening and closing of the oven.
The embodiment disclosed in that application was particularly suitable for an automated system. However a need still exists for an oven with a simpler door system designed to permit ease of entry into the cavity, while maintaining a high pressure environment.